Kir'vena
The Sister City of New Haven and part of the Haven Expedition. History As the Capital City of the Kingdom of Thalassa, Port Kir'vena was established upon the same day the kingdom was formed. This city is currently the only settlement within the kingdom, and thus far has flourished with little complications. Geography The most impressive feature, and likely to be the favorite of tourists, is the cliff overlooking a wide, expansive view of a shimmering sea. This leads out to the Shrouded Bay, where an eternal mist clings to the air, and what gives the area its name. Bordering the port city to the west and south is an unnamed jungle, and far off to the south west nestles an unknown mountain range with its temperate peaks easily visible over the trees. The city itself, however, is heavily under construction and currently only home to a large number of tents. Inhabitants Port Kir'vena lacks any distinct majority of one race, instead of a mixed variety from all over Oustomia. However, unlike most other cities, Kir'vena is home to a number of aquatic races in the mix, from merfolk to sea elves. Races of all kinds are accepted into the city, typically free of any prejudice due to the universal rule many live by: an individual does not bring harm until they prove themselves a threat. Religion, Magic, & Technology Religion Those of Haven and Falador brought with them the religions of Iomedae and Sarenrae, both which are equally worshiped and the most prominent in Port Kir'vena among its people. The newest rise of worship is for the deity Gozreh, though more particularly focused upon the feminine side, She Who Guides the Wind and the Waves. Some simply refer to Her as the Sea Mother. However, while the city does allow a majority of freedom for worship, Port Kir'vena bars off religions involving evil deities or outsiders due to their conflicting nature with the ideals of the city. Magic Similar to other areas of the city, magic is currently a wide variety until the kingdom reaches a more stable and defined point. This mostly stems from the diverse background of the people, but also because of the city's ideal to allow others a relatively free pursuit of occupation. Technology Currently there is no major technological development or organizations, but is just as equally welcomed as variations of magic. Law and Crime As the sister city of New Haven, the laws of Port Kir'vena also closely resemble the Laws of Haven. The laws are meant to uphold order and maintain stability, preventing the outright destruction of chaos but without a tight and restrictive hold on its people. The regulations rest on a comfortable neutral ground, save for its promotion of good ideals and lower toleration for those of evil intent. As long as one inhabits the city without proven potential for harm, they are welcome within the city limits so long as they abide by its laws. People and Places of Interest People Sy'lenna Tidedancer (Ruler) - As the Captain of the Cloaked Serpent, and former Ruler of Falador, she has once more taken up the mantle of leadership. Her followers, both long-term and new, supported her dedication to building a new home. Vaer'Nyoka (Warden) - A long time faithful companion of Sy'lenna, this fog dragonness serves as the city's guardian. While dragons are typically a feared creature, Vaer has gained both favor and admiration of the city and paints the banners of Port Kir'vena as its emblem. Other people of note will be detailed at a later date. Places There are currently no important places of note, as the city is still young. Category:Old Lore